


Наказание

by RossomahaaR, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [3]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics)
Genre: Hanging, Light BDSM, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Роршах не собирался переступать порог заведения Сумеречной Леди. Его вынудили сны.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652269
Kudos: 7





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Относится к событиям, описанным в выпусках "Nite Owl"

Роршах думал, его пути с Сумеречной Леди разойдутся сразу, как только он поможет ей замести следы. Теперь Дэниэл её не найдёт. Это было хорошо. Правильно. Падшей женщине не место рядом с таким, как Драйберг. С таким честным. Наивным. Похоже, Сумеречная Леди действительно любила его, раз поняла это сама. А, может, наоборот — он ей просто наскучил. Роршах злился, стоило только подумать, что Дэниэла оставили, как ненужную игрушку.

Роршах знал, где Леди свила новое гнездо разврата. Он должен держать под контролем всё. Иногда он, никем не замеченный, наблюдал за останавливающимися перед заброшенным с виду складом неприметными машинами. Выходили из них люди, чьи лица хорошо знакомы каждому — они улыбались с экранов телевизоров и страниц газет. Сумеречная Леди очень, очень дорогая шлюха.

Роршах не собирался переступать порог её заведения. Его вынудили сны. Грязные, липкие, душные. Всё чаще снилась мать и клиенты — сцены из детства, врезавшиеся в память. К таким он почти привык. Хуже всего, ему снился Дэниэл. После такого хотелось стереть себя в порошок. Роршах чувствовал себя больным, испорченным. Скверна, с которой боролся, коснулась и его.

В этот раз было хуже всего. Дэниэл во сне опустился перед ним на колени и Роршах не сделал ничего, чтобы оттолкнуть его. А Дэниэл, улыбаясь, расстегнул его штаны, высвободил из трусов член и начал размеренно поглаживать, пока тот не затвердел, а яйца не поджались от предвкушения чего-то большего. Дэниэл сжал член у основания и лизнул налившуюся кровью головку, пощекотал кончиком языка уретру. А потом обхватил губами и медленно-медленно вобрал полностью, пока не уткнулся в жёсткие рыжие волосы на лобке. Роршаха как будто обдало влажным жаром, колени сделались ватными. Рот Дэниэла был таким нежным, горячим…

Роршах проснулся с гулко колотящимся сердцем и потом долго отмывался в общей душевой, пока не пошла холодная вода. Мисс Шэйрп орала за стенкой, поносила его. И некоторые ругательства были близки к правде.

Роршах заслужил наказание.

— Вот так сюрприз, — сидящая в красном кожаном кресле Сумеречная Леди похлопала стеком по лакированному, до блеска начищенному ботфорту. Точно так же сияли её перчатки до локтей. — Полагаю, ты по делу.

— Хрм. Мне нужна боль.

— За этим ко мне и приходят, — она улыбнулась, закинув ногу на ногу. Может, кого-то её стройные конечности и сводили с ума, но на Роршаха эти уловки не действовали. — Не думаю, что ты решил получить её ради удовольствия. Что тебе нужно: наказание, забвение?

— Наказание, — эхом повторил Роршах.

Сумеречная Леди грациозно поднялась и обошла его кругом. Роршах смотрел в пространство — тело, соблазнительно обтянутое чёрной кожей, его не интересовало.

— Конечно же, посвящать в суть проблемы ты меня не станешь. А это важно.

Роршах промолчал. О снах он не писал даже в дневнике, шлюхе не раскроется и подавно.

— Есть способ, неплохо прочищающий мозги.

— Хрм? — Роршах склонил голову.

— Подвешивание.

Он не доверял этой вавилонской блуднице, но попробовать стоило. А она как будто читала мысли:

— Я не причиню тебе вред. Всё-таки ты спас мне жизнь.

Они вошли в небольшую комнату. Здесь не было ничего, кроме изящного столика, на котором стояла большая резная шкатулка, да лебёдки и свисающих цепей, перекинутых через потолочные балки. Инстинктивно Роршах искал пути отступления и прикидывал, что можно использовать в качестве оружия.

— Итак, выбирай, — Сумеречная Леди навалилась на столик бедром и небрежно поправила огненно-рыжие волосы. Для неё всё это было настолько буднично, что Роршах невольно понемногу начал расслабляться.

— Можно подвесить за локти или наоборот, за икры — вниз головой. Можно за колени. А некоторые предпочитают вариант, когда крючья вдеваются ниже ключиц. Есть варианты горизонтальных подвешиваний: «Супермен» — за спину и икры, можно и наоборот, за кожу на груди и лодыжках — это называется «Кома», лицом ты будешь обращён к потолку. Есть вариант «Воскрешение» — торс будет находиться в горизонтальном положении, но конечности свободны. Не думаю, что ты любишь экзотику, но могу предложить подвешивание в позе лотоса. Но я думаю, тебе подойдёт «Распятие» — вертикально, за спину и руки.

— Я не Спаситель, — сухо усмехнулся Роршах.

— Приятно, что у тебя нет мании величия. Руки можно исключить, тогда распятием это не будет. Просто и достаточно болезненно. Или ты склоняешься к вариантам сложнее?

— Этот годится.

— Тогда раздевайся, — Леди открыла шкатулку и достала оттуда какой-то флакон и тканевые салфетки. — Для начала нужно продезинфицировать. Крови не будет. Шрамов тоже не останется. Поболит несколько дней и пройдёт.

Роршах бросил сложенный плащ на пол. За ним последовали шляпа, шарф и застиранная рубаха. Леди не торопила. Нехотя Роршах стянул майку.

— Лучше сними маску. Мне нужно видеть реакцию, это для твоей же безопасности.

— Нет.

— Тебе хорошо известно, как тщательно я соблюдаю конфиденциальность.

— Нет.

— Что ж, твоё дело, — Леди закончила протирать его спину. — Если что-то пойдёт не так — это уже не моя вина.

— Длительность?

— Не больше двух минут. Поверь, тебе хватит. А теперь сядь на пол и ровно дыши.

Роршах обернулся через плечо, наблюдая, как Леди достаёт из шкатулки длинные толстые иглы, вскрывает упаковки, потом выбирает крюки, протирает их.

— Приготовься. Но постарайся сильно не напрягаться.

Сначала Роршах почувствовал прикосновение прохладной перчатки: Сумеречная Леди примеривалась, искала между старых рубцов подходящее место. Потом без лишних церемоний Леди захватила кожу, оттянула и ввела иглу. Роршах испытывал боль гораздо сильнее, это было вполне терпимо, но дыхание всё равно сбилось.

— Вдох-выдох, дыши со мной.

Следом за иглой в прокол вошла холодная сталь крюка. И вот это было гораздо больнее, но Роршах больше не сбивался. Всё то же самое Леди проделала со второй лопаткой. Потом послышался звон цепей, что-то защёлкнулось, и Роршах ощутил лёгкое натяжение.

— Я подсоединила тебя к цепям. Всё нормально?

Роршах кивнул. Пока было никак. Лопатки жгло и саднило, но это совсем не то. Цокот каблуков.

— Теперь я начну поднимать тебя. Не забывай дышать.

Заскрежетал механизм, натяжение усилилось. Роршах поднялся с коленей во весь рост, но его тянуло вверх. Он стиснул зубы, когда ступни оторвались от пола. Выше, ещё выше. В ушах зазвенело. Боль окатила спину кипятком. Ослепительная, бьющая в каждый нерв — именно то, чего он хотел. Роршах сжал губы, не позволяя вырваться стону. Мышцы сводило судорогой, казалось, кожа не выдержит и порвётся. Он зажмурился, но и под закрытыми веками плыли цветные круги.

И вдруг боль отступила на задний план. Роршах чувствовал каждую клетку, каждый нерв, чувствовал, как кровь бежит по венам, как воздух входит в лёгкие. Ни с чем не сравнимая лёгкость накрыла его. Он летел. Казалось, вся грязь, всё плотское осталось внизу. Роршах запрокинул голову и раскинул руки. Город, переполненный грехами и пороками, простирался под ним, и только он мог его защитить. Неведомая доселе сила бурлила в нём.

Не сразу Роршах расслышал скрип цепей. Окончательно он пришёл в себя, когда колени столкнулись с полом.

— Ну как, лучше? — Леди аккуратно вытащила крючья.

Роршах кивнул. Это не её дело. Он дёрнул плечом, когда она снова коснулась его.

— Сиди смирно, — приказала Леди. — В проколы воздух попадает, нужно выпустить его.

Она размяла его спину, обработала и только тогда позволила одеться. Роршах всё ещё ощущал лёгкость. Пальцы немного подрагивали. Мышцы и проколы ныли тупой болью, но это того стоило.

— Спасибо, — Роршах коротко кивнул.

— Теперь мы в расчёте, — Сумеречная Леди погасила свет и заперла комнату. — В следующий раз платить будешь по тарифу. Но вряд ли придёшь.

— Хрм.

Ушёл Роршах так же, как и появился — через окно. Сумеречная Леди посмотрела ему вслед и стянула перчатки. Вот и всё на сегодня, теперь можно вернуться домой, принять ванну… и попытаться не думать ни о чём. Особенно о Дэниэле.

Конечно же, Роршах больше не пришёл. Но до конца жизни он помнил, что за болью приходит освобождение.


End file.
